A Golem's Tale
by Gage39
Summary: The untold story of Jeremy Crane's Golem.


A Golem's Tale

Until the moment that Jeremy touched him the Golem had not been alive. The witch had not given him life but the child had. There was not yet enough power in Jeremy to fully awaken him so he merely kept watch. The child was powerful; far too much for a small body. His guardians were worried so Golem kept a closer look out. Then one night Jeremy's powers went out of control and his guardians were killed. Golem managed to force himself out of the doll's body long enough to take Jeremy out of the house and the flames. After returning to his normal form he continued keeping watch, feeling his fury grow as he watched the abuse being heaped on his Jeremy. The witches had it wrong; it was his rage and not Jeremy's that gave him life. True it was Jeremy's blood that gave him the strength needed to manifest himself physically but that was all. They were forced to run after that but Golem didn't care; he had Jeremy after all. It was difficult work, raising a child with virtually no skills but he did his best. Jeremy never complained but Golem could read his thoughts and knew how much the child longed for a real family; a father and mother who would tuck him in at night and not a three-fingered monster. Jeremy did love Golem though and he knew Golem loved him. They ran for years until, finally, the witches caught up to them. The pain that swirled through his body as they were separated was almost more than Golem could bear and he could, for just a moment, understand the reason for the mother's tears as she left them in the church. From his spot in Purgatory he couldn't see Jeremy but he could still use their mind link. He could sense the second Jeremy's mind went silent and he mourned. He considered visiting her, Jeremy's real mother, but didn't really care to; far kinder for her to think that he lived a long, peaceful life than to know the truth, besides, he couldn't communicate with her. It was over a century before he heard Jeremy's voice once more and suddenly the pain in his chest was gone. But something was wrong; Jeremy was different. His longing for a family had now turned to hatred and bitterness. His mind had been poisoned and while it alarmed Golem he simply rejoiced that Jeremy was alive again and waited for an opportunity to return to the child. Soon enough the time came and he was forced to keep himself from running to Jeremy. He heeded the child's request, however, and destroyed the witches that had caused them both so much pain. Jeremy had a strange request but Golem didn't question it; he never had, after all so he let the real father return him to doll form and he waited. Jeremy kept him updated and he waited and then suddenly Jeremy's blood called him forth. The mother and father were there as well as the other witness but he paid them no mind. Jeremy was his only focus and Golem, for the first time in a long time, used his powers to reach fully into Jeremy's mind. The two of them were now standing in a field of flowers, a house not far away. Jeremy looked around in wonder as Golem showed him the damage the demon had done to his mind and the damage Jeremy himself had wrought to those around him. Jeremy began to cry and as he did so something wondrous happened; the years began to fall away from him until, finally, a young boy stood in front of Golem once more, his mind freed from all evil influences. Jeremy smiled up at Golem then took his hand and they walked further into the fields, leaving everything else behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first and probably, only, story for Sleepy Hollow. Golem was my favorite episode and I just had to write this. I mean, as long as the doll wasn't destroyed then there's no reason why Jeremy couldn't bring him back to life later on and at the end, Golem saves Jeremy and his body is pretty much just an empty shell now. I haven't seen anything past the last episode of season one so I apologize if anything is wrong and I would like it if no one would correct me. Please read and review!


End file.
